


Trigonometry and Homosexuality

by StrawberryRiceCake



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: College AU, Homophobia, M/M, there needs to be more college au's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 04:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11661825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryRiceCake/pseuds/StrawberryRiceCake
Summary: Jeremy begins to get angry when his professor goes on a rant about homosexuality.





	Trigonometry and Homosexuality

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if it looks weird. I posted it from my phone.

Jeremy sits in his Trigonometry class with some 100 or more students. He's usually a good kid and writes down what ever Mr. Brown is saying, but Mr. Brown was not talking about trig anymore.

Jeremy feels his face go red with anger as his professor talks about the wrongs of homosexuality. 

With his anger, there is confusion. Why is he so angry? Was it because his best friend Michael is gay? Was it because his friends Rich and Jake were dating and went through homophobia? Was it because he himself is also questioning his sexuality? And why in God's name is Mr. Brown talking about this in the first place? 

"Homosexuals, especially men who are attracted to other men, absolutely disgust me. A relationship should be with a man and woman. It's only logical! Women and men can make children while a man and another man could never! I wouldn't mind them as much if I didn't see it all the time, on tv and on campus! Ugh I can't even stand the sight of them holding hands and hugging-" he says, gagging. 

Jeremy looks around and his eyes meets with Michaels, who is across the room.

During college they decided to sit on opposite sides of the room because they distracted each other too much by drawing dicks on each other's papers or whispering softly to each other about their day, and they wouldn't even get any work done. So they mutually agreed to sit apart to get through this class. 

But in this situation, Jeremy felt like he needed him right by his side. 

The look on Michaels face was confusion, disbelief, and anger; similar to Jeremy's.

Jeremy carelessly stood up and began to walk over to Michael with a determined attitude.

Michael gives him a surprised look as the curly haired boy stomps over to him.

Once Jeremy arrives, he yells, "Hey professor!"

The professor turns his attention to Jeremy standing next to Michael.

Jeremy places a hand on Michael's neck and cheek before smashing their faces together.

Immediately, Mr Brown gagged and while he was shouting, "I'm going to vomit!" there were cheers and gasps from around the room. 

Jeremy and Michael don't part for a few seconds, feeling each other's lips with their own.

Once they do, the two boys look at each other with smiles that stretch from ear to ear and cheeks that are dusted with red.


End file.
